Una amistad entre opuestos
by IEnjoyWriting
Summary: La vida del Pingüino jet-pack cambia radicalmente cuando conoce a Rookie, el pingüino más feliz y despreocupado de la isla. Es completamente opuesto a él, y para conocerse de verdad, deberán descubrir las historias que hay detrás de la forma de ser de cada uno. No juzgues a nadie sin conocer la historia que le hace ser así


**Una amistad de opuestos**

 **Una historia detrás de cada uno**

Esto pasó hace muchos años, cuando la APS aún estaba en pie y nadie sabía aún sobre la existencia de la EPF, tiempos lejanos que quedarán en el baúl de recuerdos de cada corazón.  
Era una tarde de verano tranquila en la pacífica isla de Club Penguin, donde los pingüinos luchaban contra el calor veraniego yendo a la playa y disfrutando con sus amigos. Todo era divertido en esta época del año, incluso los pingüinos que estaban más ajetreados, lograban hacer un hueco para el ocio. Pero había alguien que prefería estar encerrado trabajando a disfrutar de un cálido día. Y este no era nada menos que el Pingüino jet-pack, el cual era considerado unos de los mejores agentes de la agencia, pero su único defecto no era otro que el no saber cuando parar de trabajar. Era reservado, y con una mirada seria, pero su corazón encerraba una historia y un porqué era así. Gary le había dicho que se tomara algunas vacaciones, necesarias para todos, pero él se negó, y a pesar de que la isla había estado tranquila durante meses y había poco que hacer, él siempre encontraba alguna tarea. Esa tarde, los demás agentes habían salido de descanso por algunos días, pendientes a su teléfono espía por si había alguna urgencia. En la APS solamente quedaban el Pingüino Jet Pack y Gary.

-Jet -habló el pingüino de azul, probando la abreviatura de su nombre -no es bueno que trabajes tanto, ya te he dicho que te tomes un descanso. -No, quiero quedarme aquí por si hay alguna emergencia -le contestó el de rojo. No estaba dispuesto a irse - además, no tengo nada que hacer, G.  
El pingüino artefacto suspiró, indeciso. Su mejor agente debía aprender a relajarse de vez en cuando y saber divertirse. Él sabía que había un pingüino fiestero en lo más profundo de su ser, pero había que encontrarlo. De repente, entró un pingüino con gorra de hélice en la sala, con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de que estaba envuelto en papeles.

-¿Qué has hecho? -Preguntó Gary algo alterado. Rookie tenía papeles pegados por su cuerpo.  
-Iba a archivarlos, cuando de repente se me cayó la mermelada de cacahuete de mi sándwich en ellos y cuando intenté arreglarlo...

Gary se dio en la frente con su aleta, estresado. Rookie era el agente novato de la agencia, haciendo referencia a su nombre, y en la más sencilla tarea era capaz de meter la pata; pero también era el pingüino más divertido de la APS y siempre conseguía sacar una sonrisa a sus compañeros, aunque metiera la pata, lo hacía con estilo e inocencia, y pocos eran capaces de enfadarse con él. El científico e inventor tomó una decisión.

-Yo arreglaré eso, que remedio -le dedicó una mirada resignada y continuó -pero a vosotros dos os voy a mandar en una misión.  
-¡Me encantan las misiones! -Dijo el de verde con un brillo de felicidad en su rostro. -¿De que se trata?  
-La misión se trata de: divertiros. Pingüino Jet-pack, debes aprender a relajarte y a divertirte, como ya te dije antes. El agente Rookie será tu maestro en ello, es todo un experto.  
-Pero Gary -se quejó el Pingüino Jet-pack -apenas conozco al agente Rookie.  
-¿Pues a que esperas, entonces? -le respondió, con una leve sonrisa. El agente de rojo estaba aún más serio que antes. -venga, fuera. Yo también quiero un descanso.

Los dos jóvenes agentes salieron de la agencia a paso ligero, uno de ellos con una tremenda sonrisa y el otro con seriedad, cosa que inquietó a Rookie un poco.

-Podemos hacer una carrera de trineos, o jugar a saltos acuáticos, o también podemos hacer un concurso de disfraces, puede participar mi patito de hule también, y quizás también podamos... -El pingüino verde hablaba con entusiasmo y demasiado rápido para que su compañero pudiera procesarlo.  
-Para el carro, agente Rookie. -le cortó. Él solo quería irse a su casa a descansar, no le apetecía estar con ese pingüino tan dinámico.  
-¿Que carro? No tengo ningún carro -habló, confundido.  
-Es una expresión. -su tono fue un poco frío, pero el de la gorra de hélice no lo tomó en cuenta -no tengo ganas de hacer eso, mejor me voy a mi iglú.  
-¡Voy contigo! ¡Así podemos jugar a juegos de mesa, o podemos hacer una fiesta con muchos globos y puffles! -A ese pingüino no se le acababa nunca la emoción.  
-No, gracias, haz eso tú solo. -se negó su compañero con frialdad. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su iglú, mientras Rookie lo observaba con confusión.

Rato después, llegó a su iglú. Al fin estaba lejos de ese pingüino, y ahora lo menos que podía hacer era prepararse algo de comer y hacer algunas tareas domésticas. Cuando abrió su iglú, se sorprendió de que estaba demasiado oscuro. Y de repente unas voces lo sobresaltaron.

-¡SORPRESA! -gritó una multitud. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de sus compañeros de la agencia. A él no le hacían gracia las fiestas, y menos las fiestas sorpresa.  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó con cierto tono irritado. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de Rookie. -¿es obra tuya? -¡Sí! Pensé que una fiesta te animaría, ¿estás serio por algo? -interrogó el de la gorra de hélice.  
-No. ¡yo no pedí una fiesta Rookie! ¡No puedes hacer esto! -todos le miraban incrédulos. No sabían que reaccionaría así. -¡Después lo tendré que limpiar todo yo. -Y tras un portazo, salió volando con su apreciado jet-pack. -¿Qué le pasa? -cuestionó la agente Dot -No lo sé... -respondió Rookie decepcionado.

Se dirigió a buscar a su compañero. "Que pingüino tan raro" se dijo mentalmente. Tras una hora de búsqueda, lo encontró en la montaña mirando al infinito, hundido en su propio mar de pensamientos, difíciles de descifrar.

-Hey, Jet -dijo algo temeroso Rookie. No quería que le volviera a hablar furioso como antes. -¿Puedo llamarte Jet? -Como quieras -su tono volvía a ser frío. -¿Qué quieres?  
-Quiero pedirte perdón. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo. -era la primera vez que escuchaba a su compañero hablando en ese tono serio. No era común en él. -A veces puedo ser muy enérgico, y sé que debí preguntarte lo que querías hacer. -tragó saliva y siguió. - Desde que era pequeño, todos me tomaban por tonto, no tuve muchos amigos de verdad. La mayoría solo sabía burlarse de mi torpeza. ¡Sé que no soy muy listo! Pero he aprendido a esforzarme lo más que puedo. Les prometí a mis padres que sabría valerme por mi mismo el día de mañana, sabía que ellos no estarían para siempre -su voz se quebró un poco - cuando ellos... se fueron yo solo tenía 12 años. Me fui a vivir al iglú de mi tía... y decidí que iba a cumplir la promesa que les hice a mis padres. A los 17 me fui a vivir en un iglú propio, aprendí a ser feliz, a divertirme y a reírme de mi mismo, pero aún me faltaba algo. Así que decidí apuntarme a la APS, para ser aún más fuerte de lo que era y demostrarle al mundo que no era sólo un tonto y torpe pingüino. Me fui ganando el respeto de los demás pingüinos siendo yo mismo. Me sorprendió ver que la gente ahora se reía conmigo, y les caí bien a la mayoría. Fue entonces cuando sentí que había encontrado un hueco para mi en el mundo. Me alegra ver que ahora tengo amigos y que la isla entera me apoya cuando meto la pata y me ayuda en lo que puede. Sé que mis padres, estén donde estén, están orgullosos de mi.

El otro pingüino se quedó conmovido. Nadie le había contado nunca su historia, él tampoco había contado la suya. Se giró hacia él y pudo ver que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Rookie, el pingüino más feliz de la isla estaba llorando. Ha tenido una infancia dura, y aún así lo había superado y había aprendido a ser feliz y a disfrutar de la vida. ¿Por qué él no lo había conseguido?. Supo por primera vez que aquél pingüino era más fuerte de lo que creía.

-Gracias por contármelo -su voz ahora era más suave y se empezó a dibujar una leve sonrisa -siento haberte hablado así antes.  
-¿Cuál es tu historia? -dijo Rookie volviendo a ser el mismo.  
-Ninguna, déjalo. -En su interior quería contar la suya, pero no pudo. El de verde comprendió que no quería contarla, así que cambió de tema.  
-¿Una carrera de trineos? -Le preguntó con emoción y el brillo en el rostro propio de él. Jet suspiró.  
-Está bien. -se rindió -pero solo una.

En la carrera, a Jet se le dibujó otra sonrisa sincera en el rostro, y se le contagió la risa de su compañero, la cual desprendía felicidad.  
Pasaron el día conversando, conociéndose y yendo a algunos juegos. El agente de rojo no se dio cuenta de que no estaba pensando en su trabajo. Estaba disfrutando lo más que podía del día, y eso era una sensación gratificante.

Pero pasado un rato ya estaba cansado, y Rookie quería hacer cada vez más y más cosas. Lo llevó hasta el bosque para un picnic y hacer una lucha de bolas de nieve, pero el cansancio le ponía de mal humor siempre, cosa que estaba intentando de retener. Sin querer, Rookie había lanzado una bola de nieve a sus gafas preferidas y éstas habían salido disparadas. Al intentar buscarlas, Rookie las había pisado por error, y las rompió en dos. Un monstruo de enfado se empezó a formar en el interior de Jet

-¡ROOKIE! -Gritó. El de la gorra de hélice se sobresaltó. -¡Eran mis gafas preferidas! ¿Por qué siempre lo estropeas? -Se veía furioso, y Rookie bajó la mirada arrepentido.  
-¡Lo siento! -Se intentó disculpar, pero no le escuchaba.  
-¡Déjame! ¡He intentado ser paciente contigo! ¿No ves que estaba ya cansado? ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Deja de ser tan torpe! -Rookie estaba asustado, jamás le habían gritado así y no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo. Salió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque y el Pingüino Jet-pack se fue volando hacia su iglú.

Al día siguiente nadie tenía noticas de Rookie. Al parecer había desaparecido, y nadie sabía donde. Por la mañana, el agente del jet pack fue a la APS para trabajar, contrario a lo que le había ordenado Gary. Al enterarse de lo de la desaparición se preocupó. Y contó lo que pasó ayer.

-¿En el bosque? -preguntó Gary -¡Agente! debes de tener más cuidado con lo que dices. No puedes herir los sentimientos de los demás así sólo por unas gafas. Ahora un pingüino ha desaparecido, ¿a costa de que? ¿de unas gafas que se pueden reparar? Él solo quería ser tu amigo. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que había conseguido sacarte una sonrisa, estaba emocionado -Nunca habían reñido al Pingüino Jet-pack, el cual se sentía raro por ello, y a la vez se sentía decepcionado y dolido con él mismo. -Bueno basta de charla, mandaremos a agentes y rescatadores a buscar el bosque. Y tú vas a ayudar desde el cielo.  
-De acuerdo, G... -su interior estaba en una lucha constante. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes.

-  
Enfermeros y médicos transportaban al agente Rookie hacia un iglú-hospital. Lo habían encontrado a los pies de un precipicio, inconsciente. Al parecer había resbalado con la nieve y había caído, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cuando lograron curarle las heridas, aún seguía dormido. Y nadie sabía cuando iba a despertar. Muchos médicos dijeron que había entrado en un coma leve, y que si no despertaba en la primera semana, pasaría a un coma más grave. El Pingüino Jet-pack, al enterarse de la noticia voló rápidamente hacia el iglú-hospital en el que estaba su compañero, y esperó hasta que le permitieron entrar a visitarle. Cuando entró, vio al pingüino verde con una máscara para respirar, y conectado a una máquina. "¿Qué he hecho?" se dijo. Estaba llorando por dentro y la angustia tomó lugar en todo su ser.

-Hey, Rookie -dijo sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama. - hoy hay un gran cielo azul y hace una fresca brisa de verano al lado del mar. -su tono era triste y anhelante -Todos están preocupados por ti, quieren hacerte una fiesta en cuando te despiertes... ¡Asi que tienes que despertar! Hazlo por nosotros -sus palabras empezaron a temblar al son de su corazón -La agencia no será lo mismo sin ti, traías un brillo de felicidad, ¿sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta.

No había respuesta. Rookie seguía perdido en una parte de su inconsciencia luchando en una guerra entre vida y muerte.

-Siento mucho lo que hice -el arrepentimiento se calaba en todo su sistema -no debí hablarte así, y lo siento. -lo miró. -Espero que podamos ser amigos cuando despiertes... ¿para cuando la siguiente fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y el próximo picnic? ...despierta por favor. Sé que eres fuerte y eres capaz de superar esto.

Día tras día, el Pingüino Jet-pack iba a visitar a su compañero y le traía noticias del día. Tras 4 días de visita, el agente le contó a su amigo que había aprendido a sonreírle a la vida y a apreciarla aún más, sólo le faltaba su amigo para acompañarle. Decidió entonces contarle su historia.

-Te hemos traído regalos, Rookie. Te apoyamos, pero depende de ti luchar por la vida. -Dijo con la voz débil. -Te contaré mi historia...verás, desde pequeño, mis padres han sido muy severos conmigo. No tuve una infancia normal, mis padres no jugaban conmigo y se preocupaban solo de su trabajo, ya que era muy duro y les robaba mucho tiempo. Me obligaban a cuidar de mi abuela, mi hermano y con las tareas domésticas ,y mientras veía a los demás pingüinos jugando en la nieve, yo permanecí en mi iglú siempre. A medida que crecía, mi padre me obligó a entrenar duro. Ellos eran policías, ¿sabes? y querían que yo también lo fuera. No me dieron el cariño que dan los padres, me veían como una carga. Por eso no paraba de entrenar, para ganar el respeto de mis padres que siempre quise. Así perdí mi infancia, dedicándome al trabajo. A los 16 me independicé de mis padres, no quería seguir con ellos. Mi padre falleció 4 meses después, y cuando mi madre cayó enferma por la depresión, tuve que volver para cuidar de ella, mi abuela y mi hermano. Cuando a los 17 mi madre superó lo de mi padre, se mudaron, ese iglú les daba demasiados recuerdos. Yo me fui a mi iglú y me uní a la APS. Quería cumplir el deseo de mi padre siendo policía, pero lo de ser Agente Secreto me gustaba más.

Silencio. El Pingüino Jet-pack le contó lo doloroso de su infancia a aquel que estaba inconsciente, aunque sabía de sobra que no recibiría ninguna respuesta. Vencido por el cansancio, se quedó dormido en la silla.  
Horas después Rookie despertó confundido, no sabía donde estaba y le dio un ataque de nervios.

-¡Rookie! ¡Estás despierto! -Se sobresaltó su amigo -Espera, ¡llamaré a un médico! -Dijo eufórico el de rojo. Por fin, un alivio tremendo lo inundó por dentro y la felicidad le empezó a dibujar una enorme sonrisa.

Pasaron los días y le dieron el alta a Rookie. Ambos pingüinos no pararon del charlar en todo el día, mientras sentían que una amistad sincera y pura empezaba a brotar y crecer en ellos. El Pingüino Jet-pack había superado su pasado y por primera vez en su vida, podía disfrutar de lo que le ofrecía la vida. Aunque a veces seguía siendo serio cuando se trataba de trabajo, sabía descansar y relajarse...y todo gracias a Rookie, en quien descubrió el apoyo y la amistad que siempre había buscado.

-Escuché tu historia -dijo mirando al cielo el de verde.  
-¿Sí?  
-Sí -le miró -siento mucho lo que pasó... ¡y para mi eres el pingüino más guay de la isla!  
-Muchas gracias, Rookie -sonrió.

Por primera vez en la vida, ambos tenían un verdadero amigo con quien compartir y disfrutar de la vida. A pesar de ser opuestos, su amistad es fuerte. Y, hasta el día de hoy, siguen siendo los mejores amigos. Aunque a veces, no se note.

Fin


End file.
